powers_and_abilitiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Cole Turner
Cole Turner is a human and demon hybrid. He has been an Avatar in the past as well as the Source of All Evil. Powers Current powers *'Sparkling:' A form of teleportation where the being is surrounded by tiny lights or sparks. Cole teleports in grey dust-like particles. *'Sensing:' The ability to locate people. *'Mediumship:' The ability to see and communicate with ghosts. *'Invisibility:' The ability to make oneself unseen by the naked eye. *'Telekinesis:' The ability to move objects and beings with one's mind. *'Suggestion:' The ability to plant subliminal thoughts into the mind of another, bending them to one's will effectively. *'Intangibility:' The ability to alter one's molecular structure to move through physical matter. Previous powers Belthazor powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Shimmering:' The ability to teleport with shimmers. *'Energy Balls:' The ability to create and throw balls of concentrated energy. *'Conjuration:' The ability to materialize objects from thin air. *'Super Strength:' The ability to possess physical strength beyond what humans are capable of possessing. *'Apportation:' The ability to teleport objects from one place to another. *'Telekinesis:' The ability to move objects and beings with one's mind. *'Incineration:' The ability to incinerate things with a glare. *'Adjusting:' The ability to be able to fight through immobilizing molecular abilities. *'Sensing:' The ability to locate people by thinking of them. *'High Resistance:' The ability to be able to resist physical and magical attacks that would otherwise prove lethal. *'Immortality:' The ability to have an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. The Source of All Evil powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Flaming:' The ability to teleport through flames. *'Immunity:' The ability to be immune to magical powers. *'Sensing:' The ability to locate other beings by thinking of them. *'Fireballs:' The ability to create and throw balls of fire. *'Reconstitution:' The ability to be able to reform if the user is destroyed. *'Pyrokinesis:' The ability to generate and control fire. *'Transformation:' The ability to turn an object or being into something else. *'Shapeshifting:' The ability to change one's shape or form into another being. *'Telekinesis:' The ability to manipulate objects and beings with one's mind. *'Technopathy:' The ability to manipulate technology. *'Conjuration:' The ability to materialize objects from thin air. *'Sleep Induction:' The ability to make other beings sleep. *'Crushing:' The ability to squash things with ease. *'Energy Balls:' The ability to create and throw balls of concentrated energy. *'Mind Manipulation:' The ability to control the minds of others. *'Immortality:' The ability to have an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. *'High Resistance:' The ability to be resistant to physical and magical harm that would otherwise prove lethal. Wasteland powers *'Electrokinesis:' The ability to generate blasts of electricity and lightning. *'Fading:' An energy-based type of teleportation. *'Molecular Deceleration:' The ability to slow down molecules so everything appears to be moving in slow motion. *'Energy Balls:' The ability to create and throw balls of concentrated energy. *'Fireballs:' The ability to create and throw balls of fire. *'Telekinesis:' The ability to move objects and beings with one's mind. **'Advanced Telekinesis:' The ability to generate destructive blasts of telekinetic energy. *'Pyrokinesis:' The ability to create and control fire. *'Force Fields:' The ability to create shields that will protect anything inside of it. *'Crushing:' The ability to be able to crush things with ease. *'Shapeshifting:' The ability to change one's shape or form into another being. *'Regeneration:' The ability to heal one's own injuries after being hurt. *'Reconstitution:' The ability to reform after being destroyed. *'Remote Teleportation:' The ability to teleport other people from one place to another. *'Transmogrification:' The ability to change one's shape or form into inanimate objects. *'Conjuration:' The ability to materialize objects from thin air. *'Mind Control:' The ability to control the minds of others. *'Portal Creation:' The ability to create portals to other locations, worlds or planes. *'Teleportation Manipulation:' The ability to manipulate the teleportation powers of others. *'Summoning:' The ability to draw or transport a being or objects to the users presence no matter where they are. *'Transformation:' The ability to transform any object or being into something else. *'Technopathy:' The ability to manipulate technology. *'Pressurization:' The ability to induce high pressure on someone's skull, engorging their veins, causing blood clots, and eventually resulting in their death. *'Temporal Stasis:' The ability to stop the flow of time completely. *'Incineration:' The ability to incinerate things with a glare. *'Power Granting:' The ability to grant powers to other beings. *'Immortality:' The ability to have an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. *'Invincibility:' Cole is immune to magical attacks *'Sensing:' The ability to locate a person or object by thinking of them. *'High Resistance:' Cole was more resistant to physical attacks that would prove otherwise lethal. Avatar powers *'Reality Warping:' The ability to warp the fabric of reality to one's desires. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Demons Category:Mortals Category:Teleportation Category:Sensing Category:Mediumship Category:Invisibility Category:Telekinesis Category:Persuasion Category:Intangibility Category:High resistance Category:Immortality Category:Energy balls Category:Conjuration Category:Enhanced strength Category:Spell casting Category:Adjusting Category:Apportation Category:Incineration Category:Immunity Category:Fireballs Category:Reconstitution Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Transformation Category:Shapeshifting Category:Technopathy Category:Sleep induction Category:Crushing Category:Mind manipulation Category:Electrokinesis Category:Molecular deceleration Category:Advanced telekinesis Category:Forcefields Category:Regeneration Category:Remote teleportation Category:Transmogrification Category:Portal creation Category:Teleportation manipulation Category:Summoning Category:Invincibility Category:Pressurization Category:Temporal stasis Category:Ability granting Category:Reality warping Category:Molecular manipulation Category:Energy manipulation